Shine thy light
by Lucifersdaughter
Summary: Dean Winchester has a daughter he dosent know exist. His daughter,Krystal is a hunter, just like him. Something is taking over the world and Krystal need's her dad's help if only she can find him. Set during season 7
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The mist covered everything, blocking my vision. I trudged on, despite it. The leaves crunched under my feet, twigs snapping as I made my way through the trees that were wavering in the wind of the cold summer night. It was summer and yet the nights were freezing and who hears of mist in the summer? You don't.

The winter has become the summer all over the entire world.

When I had got home earlier tonight the first thing I put on was the news to find out what was being said about it. 'A freak accident' they said.

I knew better.

I knew it wasn't no freak accident.

I just wasn't sure what.

See, I am a hunter; I hunt the supernatural- ghosts, witches, demons, vampires …whatever dark creature is out there.

I knew everything about each dark creature.

But this, this baffled me.

I knew whose help I needed- my father's Dean Winchester. Thing is he doesn't know I exist.

It had always been me and my mom from my birth to my sixteen birthday. My mom's name was Brielle, she worked from nine to five to put food on the table and to make sure I had the essentials I need. Me and Brielle had quite a close mother-daughter relationship.

She never talked about my father until I turned sixteen; she said that at sixteen I was old enough to understand. First she told me about my father then she told me how they met.

At first I didn't believe her, monsters didn't exist, there was no such things. In fact, I stormed out telling her I needed time to myself.

When I thought it through and knew my mom would not lie to me, that it had to be true I went home.

It was my first experience with the supernatural.

A vampire killed my mom and I watched it happen.

I have been thirsting for revenge ever since. Revenge has me hunting down every supernatural creature I find.

And now, something has stumbled me.

So I think it's a good time to find my father.

This thing is taking over the world and it has to be stopped.

Besides, aren't parents supposed to have all the answers?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

I was glad I knew my way around this town because with the damm mist I couldn't see a damm thing. I got into my house and walked towards the bedroom where my boyfriend James was lying on his back on the bed.

I went over to the wardrobe dragging my suitcase out.

"You leaving again?" James choked.

"Yes"

"How long this time?" He closed his eyes.

I sat down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I, I'm going looking for my dad" I admitted.

James sat down next to me, taking hold of my hands. "Why? After all this time? Why now?"

"It just seems right to me, I really want to find him" I lied through my teeth. That's all I seemed to do ever since I was sixteen- lie. To the police all the way to my boyfriend, because they couldn't know the truth about what really existed out there.

"I guess it's it then" James abruptly stood up.

"Hang on, what are you talking about?"

"Oh come on" James spun around. "You said it yourself that you don't know how long it will take. Well I'm sick of waiting. That's all I ever seem to do when it comes to you- you take off and I have to be here alone and wait, wait, wait till you get back. Well I'm done"

"James wait" I grabbed his shoulder, turning him to me.

"I cant wait for you anymore Krystal" James told me coldly. I sensed the finality in his voice and let him walk out of my life.

Growing up I had my fair share of boyfriends. And then my mom died and I just wasn't interested in boys. That was until I came to this town where I met James, he was the first ever person I had feelings for since my mother's death, it was like a love at first sight thing. I moved in with him six months after we have been dating, after a year I felt like telling him my secret. I choked. I was all set to tell him but no sound came out of my mouth, it was like a force was keeping me back from telling him, but damm if I didn't love him.

And now he's gone. Left me because of the fucking supernatural. They took my mom and now they are taking my boyfriend.

I just turn back around and stuff all my stuff into the suitcase- I make sure I don't have a lot of stuff, because of all the moving around that I do.

I refuse to think about James, just like I refuse to think about my mom. It doesn't hurt any less but it means I think of only one thing- revenge. It's the only emotion I will allow myself to feel.

Everything packed I stow in the boot of my blue VW Beetle then drive to the nearest internet café where not many people are due to the mist and the lateness of the night.

"Hey Krystal" The waitress Meredith waved as I came in,

I waved back heading to the computers. I put the money in and logged on to one, when logged on I typed in _Dean Winchester _in the news archive web search. Since my mom told me his mom died in a fire I figured that now looking for him there should be something about the fire.

There wasn't a Dean Winchester but a John Winchester was mentioned, I clicked on the news article getting the place, my dad's childhood was a good place to start. Even though the news article said his mother death happened when he was four, it was the only place I know where to start.

Lawrence, Kansas is a long long place from Austin, Texas; I am in for a long drive.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long update it's just I have exams coming up and I have to revise. **

Chapter Two

When I reached 53 Barker ave, Kansas, Lawrence the house where my dad lived in till he was four I stalled the engine and just stared up at it. It looked like the perfect kind of house for a horror movie to happen.

I took a deep breath and got out, walking up the driveway and ringing the bell. The occupants should be awake since it's almost the afternoon.

I heard footsteps coming from inside and then the door swung open. "Hello, may I help you?" The woman smiled. She was quite young, tall, thin and blonde.

"Um, the Winchesters used to live here 29 years ago, I know it's a long shot but I just wondered if maybe you knew where they went?"

"I'm sorry I moved her only four years ago, however Missouri Mosely has lived here her whole life, 24 Cowden Lane, she should be able to help you"

"Okay thank you, sorry to bother you"

"Ar no bother, and good luck"

I nodded and walked back down the path and to where she directed me to. Missouri Mosely was about in her late fifties at least and if she lived here her whole life I was feeling positive.

"Hi, I'm looking for the Winchesters, I was told you know them"

Missouri smiled at me. "Sorry love, I haven't see the two boys in seven years"

"So they came back?" I asked.

"I'm sorry dear, but whom are you?"

"Krystal McKane-"

"I know you" Missouri blurted out.

My eyes widened in surprise.

"May I?" Missouri held out her hand. I nodded putting my hand in her's, she closed her eyes for a few seconds and then opened them. "You are an Winchester"

"You're a physic, sorry, yes I'm Dean Winchester's daughter"

"Come in, come in"

I did sitting on the sofa as she did.

"So, you know where they are, If you're a psychic, can you do that?"

"I'm no magician, that's what your father thought when he was looking for his dad, although you were much nicer about it then he was"

"He was looking for his dad?"

"Oh yes, seven years ago now, they had been drawn back here drew to spirits at their old home, their father had come to me just after his wife died took me to the house I could sense the evilness but that was all I could"

"Did it ever come back what happened to my grandmother, you said they came back for spirits?"

"No love, the spirits were drawn to the house by the evil that once beheld it, it never came back to that house"

"Do you know if they found their dad?"

"I haven't talked to them or John since, good luck finding your dad"

"Thank you" I said as I stood up.

Dead end.

How the hell was I to find my father, if the only one place I know he'd been given me nothing?

Well I really had two options- I could try Witchcraft or I could go on hunts in the hope that I catch my father on one of them?


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Its three o clock in the afternoon and it's already dark; it's getting way worse as the days go on. The urgency to finding my father is increasing.

I'm sitting in a coffee shop just outside of Kansas, sipping on a coffee and reading the latest news waiting for the person to walk through the door.

I contacted one of my mom's old friends who's a witch, seemed my mom was way more involved in the supernatural then I thought. And why a vampire killed my mom the way he did, a cause for concern, considering it can't be my father she only met him the once. I didn't want to admit my mom got caught up with the supernatural because then that meant she had lied to me.

My mom has never lied to me and I wont allow to think that may not be the truth.

"Hello, Krystal right?"

I glanced up at the mouse of a woman- thin and small with loose red curls and green almond shaped eyes. She was rather pretty. "Yes"

"Arielle Scott" She shook my hand.

"Thankyou for meeting with me"

"For what you want, the best I can do is give you the location that he is in but I cant pinpoint exactly where"

"As long as it's shortened down, right?"

Arielle nodded. "So are you ready?"

"Oh yeah" I pushed back from the table and walked out the coffee shop getting into my car following Arielle to where-ever she is taking me to do the spell.

First she stopped at a tourist center then drove into the woods. "This should be off the beaten track or at least covered if someone comes by" She says as we get out of the cars in the deep of the woods walking into a thicket of trees.

"Should do" I glance around us. "So how does this work?" I ask Arielle as she spreads a map out against a flat rock. So that's what she got from the tourist centre.

"It's simple, all I need is your this map which will show us the location, the spell and the last ingredient which is your blood"

I raise my eyebrow up at the 'my blood is an ingredient' thing, because since when was I a part of the spell? And what with the no foretold warning?

"He's your dad right, and I need the blood of an relative, same bloodline" She met my eyes. "It's the only way it will work"

"Right, yeah I'm fine with it" I smiled.

As she recruited the spell which I made no sense of since I didn't know Latin I had to prick my finger for just enough blood to catch on the map and as she said the spell it my blood started to move.

I sucked on my finger as I watched my blood trail, stepping closer to the map to see where just as it stopped.

St Louis.

"That's four hours and a quarter minutes away" Arielle commented.

"I'd better get going"


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reviews, favourites and alerts, it means a lot. Glad your enjoying this story!**

Chapter Four

When I arrived in St Louis I went to the library pulling up all the news that is happening in St Louis hoping to find a hunt that I can catch my dad on.

I just hope that he hasn't left St Louis, because I don't know if Arielle will help me again. Not that I would want to, it's not her that I have the problem with, it's just she is supernatural and the supernatural I could never trust or like.

Now that I'm closer to finding my dad, I'm starting to panic.

I wish there was a handbook on how to meet your long lost father for the first time. That there isn't, I'm just going to do it all by myself and that prospect is so scary.

"Do you need any help?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to face a 20 odd year old with sandy blonde hair that kept flopping into his eyes so he had to keep pushing it back with his long slender elegant fingers with their manicured white tops.

He was one of them guys who are hot and they so know it.

Not my type.

At all.

"I'm fine thanks"

"Uh if you do…"

"I'll be sure to come to you" I smiled sweetly then turned back to the screen as he walked away.

I scrolled through the news looking for anything that resembled a hunt.

It took five minutes till I came across one in one of the small towns in St. Louis plus it was only twenty minutes away.

I catch the bus there and go into the diner going up to the counter and ordering a bowl of fries, it's all I have enough for, I need money quick.

"Hey have you seen this man?" I asked the bartender giving him a picture of Dean.

He shook his head. He was about to give it back to me when a bartender woman with a big bust and red hair nodded. "A older version of the man was here last night, I remember because he hit on me"

So my dad was a slut. Good to know.

"Did he uh say how long he was going to be here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry doll" The woman shaked her head.

Nice woman.

"Thank you anyway" I moved to take a seat by the window looking out.

"Hear you go love" The bartender slid me the fries a quarter of an hour later.

"Thanks"

"So" He sat next to me. "Who's the man you trying to find? You an private eye or something"

"Nope, want to guess another?"

He shook his head.

I cast a glance at him. He's olive skinned with green eyes and blonde hair, his face is cleansed, young and happy."Aren't you a bit young to be bartending?"

"Maybe" He quirked. "Family business, and who would care?" Then he snapped his fingers at me. "A long lost family member"

"Ding dong and the prize goes to…"

He smiled. "Manuel Angel and it's wonderful to meet you?"

"Krystal Mckane"

"Want a drink?"

I thought about it for about a second. Yeah right! I'm no saint. "Sure"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Me and Manuel Angel ended up talking all night, we hit it off like right away.

Closing time went by and past, the other workers had already left leaving just the two of us, talking and giggling from the drink.

And then I knocked my drink off the table. "Shit" I stood up grabbing a dishcloth and bending down to clean it.

"Leave it" Manuel Angel said bringing me back up to standing. I twisted around in his arms bringing our faces in close contact.

I don't know who leant in first but then we were kissing. It was slow at first our lips moving in sync, but then the effects of the drink had to have kicked in as our hands went searching and our moves moved faster.

"Come back to mine?" Manuel Angel whispered in my ear. I was breathing hard so I just nodded.

We were still kissing when we reached his apartment. He kicked each door open walking backward.

We collapsed onto his double bed tearing each other's clothes off. Then Manuel Angel leant back fumbling in his top drawer and then putting the condom on before bringing his attention back to me.

He kissed me on the lips before I grabbed him and moved him in me.

I've had bad sex, I've had good sex, I've had out of this world sex. Manuel Angel was good in personality, in looks and in sex.

After we lay in each other's arms until we both feel asleep.

* * *

I woke up to an empty bed, I found my clothes, putting them on and wandered through the apartment. I found him in the kitchen in boxers cooking something on the stove.

"Leaving so soon?" Manuel Angel cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Not without grub" I smiled. "You expect me to go without food, are you actually kidding me?

He laughed. "Just my kind of girl"

He had cooked a full English breakfast. "Now your my kind of guy" I told him licking my lips at a full English breakfast!

"How long you staying for anyway?" He asked as we started to eat.

That's when it hit me, what I was here for. I was finding my dad to save the world and I end up talking to this guy and sleeping with him, not long after breaking up with Jamie.

"I have to go" I stood up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry" I all but ran out the apartment.

_Shit, Shit, Shit. _

What if I've missed him?

I finally find the place where he is then I go and sleep with a stranger.

"God, Kystral, you're going to save the world you are" I said to myself leaning against the wall outside Manuel Angel's apartment.

I just had to hope he was still here, which means following the case and catching him on it.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, here it is.**

Chapter Six

I had to work on finding my father. I had no idea how long we have been here and all I know was that he was here yesterday.

What made it even harder to find him is the fact that because he is an hunter he would probably be using an alias.

It was early morning, and they had to eat somewhere, so I tried all the cafes/diners around here but got no luck.

I knew I was going to lose another day quickly, losing the chance to find my father, so I had to act quickly.

I followed the case, best decision really.

Killer Heels. That was the case. Killer heels truly living up to their namesake of kill. People are getting killed by killer heels, the heels were actually killing the people, in this very town.

It seemed like a witch to me. It couldn't be a cursed object since it was all the killer heels not just one certain pair. The first victim had brought a new pair of heels and was trying them out on a date. The second victim had on heels from her closet going out on a night out. The third victim had borrowed them off her sisters to go to an art exhibition. All different days, time, places.

And the victims had nothing in common.

There was only one kind that could make killer heels kill people and it had to be a witch. But why? Was this witch attacking random people by killing them with their heels? That sounded bizarre even to me.

Or was I missing something about the victims?

And why killer heels?

I sat at an café after visiting all three family homes with an chocolate milkshake and the local newspaper to read up on what they were saying about the killer heels although they didn't call it that, they called it a freak accident.

Freak accident.

That was all over the freaking news.

Everything out the ordinary was being called an freak accident, which you couldn't blame them since they didn't know what was going on, they weren't like me and the rest of the hunters. Hell I didn't, all I knew was that it was something supernatural, but what I had no clue.

I had no idea of what to do next. For once, I was truly stumped. I really needed to find my father.

But to find him, it seemed that I would have to wait for another victim.

I finished my milkshake and stood up when I knocked into someone.

"I am so sorry" The person, well male said as I watched the coffee he had been carrying wash over my black compact boots.

"Don't worry about it" I told him looking up at him. He was taller than me, lanky like, with brown hair that was kinda shaggy and brown eyes. He also had a nice tan, and was nicely dressed. And he was older than me.

Before he could say another word I left him and the shop.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that takes such an interest in this. I'm going away for two weeks, but I'll come back with an update. Enjoy!**

Chapter Seven

I booked into a motel for the night; it was grieving to admit that I was hoping for another victim come morning.

I spread everything I had on the case but was still drawing blanks.

I ordered in a takeaway since I hadn't eaten since the morning but I wasn't really hungry and only ate only half. At least it was something.

At two I decided to go to bed but I couldn't sleep then when I finally got to sleep I woke up two hours later.

I swung myself out of bed and padded over to the window. I was only there for a few seconds when I saw the lights off an police car. Another murder?

I shoved my feet in some shoes and hurried out the room just seeing the cop car disappear around the corner and stop. Dear god, it wasn't that far from here.

There was an ambulance pulling out, ablaze. The cop car had joined two others, although one was pulling out to follow the ambulance.

I creeped closer. The house of the crime was a two storey brick building with a bright green door, standing out among all the other houses on the street.

The street was quiet except one civilian speaking to the police. Witness? The one who called? Did that mean the victim was still along? I was itching to follow the ambulance and cop car but something was off here, and besides by the time I hot-wired a car there be long gone.

I really needed to talk to the civilian because that was what was off. How the hell did she see or know anything?,all the murders were the same-that they lived alone, died in their own home at night time, and quietly without hardly a sound. It sounded like the work of a serial killer, until how they died came into it, then you had to pretty much rule that one out. So how could they be a witness regarding that?

But how the hell could I talk to her? I always turn up after, not before or during, as of now.

Well they'd have to let her go at some point, so I stayed where I was and waited.

Finally they let her go, I waited till she was out of the view of the cops and pounced when she got to her front door.

I startled her.

"I'm sorry" I said to her, holding up my chief badge, the only way I was going to get answers was to pose of the boss over the cops, like being the big headed chief who wanted to hear it all for herself. "I just want you to run it through again"

She nodded and opened her door.

"Tea or coffee?" She asked me as we walked in.

"No thanks" I smiled seating on the creamy sofa admiring the house. It wasn't anything grand but she tried to make it look it with expensive furniture and a perfect matching design. Nice.

"So just tell me again what happened?"

"I was walking home when I happened to glance up-" She stopped all of a sudden.

I looked at her and nearly screamed- my thoughts was that it was witch I was oh so wrong, it was something I had never seen in any of my hunting days, a honest-to-god hideous monster like something out of Scooby Doo- I reached for my gun, my only weapon on me, when two men came barrelling into the room.

I was pulled out the room, I was still in shock at what I saw that I allowed myself to be. It was only when I was away from that thing that I wrestle tackled him to the ground and holding him down, except I didn't let go on the count of three.

"Who are you?" I asked him when I noticed he was the guy I had run into yesterday at the café.

He didn't have a chance to answer as the other man came into the room. "It's dead" He said then noticed me holding down his partner. "What's going on?"

"That's what I am wondering" The café guy said then got out my hold, I was too focused on the second one because I recognized him, that café guy was able to.

"What the hell was that?" Café guy asked as the other said "Who the hell are you?"

I looked at him but nothing, not even a flicker of recognition.

_Who the hell are you? _

I stared straight into my father's eyes and then I ran like hell.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I hurried back to the motel and collapsed on the bed, running a hand through my hair- a nervous habit of mine. He didn't know who I was, 'your father would know you the moment he'll lay eyes on you'' my mom had said to me, she was oh so wrong.

I called James, I know we were over but I didn't know anyone else.

"Hello" He answered hesitantly, the way he always did when an unknown number called him. Did he delete me from his contracts or what?

"James its me Krystal?"

"Krystal I got a new phone didn't add all my contracts but then I didn't think we're, you know?"

"Yeah I do"

"How are you?" He asked pleasantly. I bit down on my lip, I wasn't a crier. He was talking to me like were, well nothing, and I knew we weren't, but still it hurt.

Yet I didn't have anyone else. "I found him"

"Your dad?" James sounded hopeful.

"Yes"

"Oh well, that was quick, that's good. How you getting on?"

"Well that's the thing I found him, I haven't met him"

"What happened?"

"He saved me but then he didn't recognize me and-"

"Whoa hold up, saved you from what?" Jamie demanded to know. So he does still care for me?

Shit, now I done it. "My job, you know I can't tell you Jamie" Always between us, this job. All James knew was I worked for the government and it was class secret, he shouldn't have believed me but he did.

He sighed. "What did you do then?"

"I ran away"

"Oh Krystal, you can't go through searching for you dad, only to find him and let him go"

"I know, but it threw me"

"It would but Krystal you won't have a second chance, at least if you can't face him then at least keep him in your sight and when you're ready…"

"Thanks James"

"Anytime"

"You mean that?"

"Of course Krystal, I'll always be here for you"

My heart leaped, he still cared.

"And you. I better do that before I lose him"

"Tell me how it goes"

I rushed back out, much happier now, into my car with all my stuff. I went to the scene of the crime, it had been what, 15 minutes, at the most. But then they had killed the thing, so why should they still be here? Hunters killed, then they went to kill more.

I caught them getting into an black impala. I waited, then set off after them. My mother was a pro at trailing cars, amongst other stuff, and she had taught me all of it. It was night time with not many vehicles on the road so I had to be extra careful.

We headed out of St Lois, I figured that much and met them at the exit. My car had black tinted windows so they couldn't see me as I zoomed past, glancing in the review mirror in case they turned off an exit.

We were travelling for a good 20 minutes when they pulled off. I made a dangerous U-turn, had it been day disastrous.

They ended up at a motel in the small town, booking in for the night. I waited till they were inside with the curtains closed when I pulled out a GPS transmitter-when I come prepared, I come full prepared. I placed it on under their car-it was a small thing and it was well hidden that they shoudnt notice it was there.

With knowing that I could find them wherever I went I settled down for a good few hours of sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thankyou for reviewing, favouriting and following. **

Chapter Nine

I awoke from a dream that showed a memory of my past it was me and Jamie sitting on the dock to the lake at night in each other's arms after messing about in the lake.

I glanced around seeing what woke me up when I saw my phone bleeping. I got out of bed and picked it up to see that it was the GPS. It was connected to my phone, and when it was on the move it bleeps to tell me.

They were on the move.

I sat up rubbing the sleep out my eyes or more likely the tears from the dream.

I watched as they drove through the town when I realised they were heading out of it, so they had just picked this place for somewhere to sleep as I had figured.

I stood up, getting ready then left in my car, following their movements.

I wasn't ready to face my dad yet. Apart from the fact he had no idea who the hell I was, what would I say to make him believe that I was his daughter? What if he didn't believe me, he's slept with so many women, would he even recognize my mothers name?

And if he did, what then?

I wanted to find him to save the world, but I had no idea how to meet him.

I needed a fag. I wasn't a smoker, but when the time calls for it they helped calm me.

I pulled off at an off-licence, buying a pack of Sterling, and went back to following my father. I assume there on another case, that last night was a rest stop while they found another case.

I didn't go off on every hunt there is you could find . I had Jamie back home, I had a life a small one but a good one. I wasn't a hunter that gave everything all up for it, I kept Jamie in the dark and didn't go off on as many hunts as the average hunter.

But now I was, I had thrown the only good part of my life away, I just hope the world appreciated it.

I didn't know how hunters could just give it all up- it hurt like hell too.

I catched up with my father and who was he with? I remember meeting him at the coffee shop, and then he was working with my dad, so my dad has a partner whoever the hell he is.

I kept a distance back as I watched them until I felt like a stalker. It was bad enough putting a GPS on them, but now watching them? Stalker behaviour.

_Just introduce yourself. _Right, because I know how to right?

Goddamit Krystal, go!

"Hey, I know who you are"

I turned around alarmingly to find my father standing right behind me.

Crap, how did I let that happen? I glance across to where they were before seeing my dad's partner standing watching us.

"Uh, you d-do?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"What did you forget us already? We only met you yesterday"

I choked back tears. Of course why did I allude myself? He hasn't a single clue I'm his daughter. Why was I getting so upset? I swallowed hard.

"Hey what's wrong?" Dean asked concerned grabbing my arm as I went to turn away.

"Nothing" I said coldly, my whole body changing to anger at the flip of a switch. "Get off me" I tugged away from he's grasp my eyes sparking.

He let go of me and I went up the road seeing Manuel Angel entering a pub. I was glad to see him, my feelings were all over the place today, and my lips curved upwards as I saw him. I know it was too soon after Jamie, that I was supposed to be saving the world but yet after everything happening with my dad I found my feet walking towards him.

He smiled as he saw me. "It's not a nice thing to leave a man when he's cooked you breakfast"

I laughed. "Do I have a chance for a rain check?"

"I'll be an idiot to say no"

"Great" We went into the pub and I brought us drinks getting asked for ID which I always get looking younger than 22. It got me thinking- my dad's only 36, not much older than me, before Jamie I dated a man near that age, a gross thought that I dated a guy my dad's age.

Manuel Angel looked near my age but I asked to be sure. He smirked. "I'm legal to drink; do you want ID for proof before you can give that beer to me?"

I shook my head with a smile. "I believe you"

"Good. So do I get a reason for why you left me" His mouth turned down. "All alone"

I kissed that mouth. "How about I make it up to you?"

**Deans POV**

Dean let go of the girl but continued to stand there, subtly watching her as she made her way up to the pub and then starting talking to a guy.

"Dean come on lets go"

"There's something about that girl Sam"

"What Dean, what?"

"She was nearly crying, I don't understand how I did that?"

"You didn't. She was just having a bad day and you just happened to stumble on to it. Besides I think she has someone to cheer her up"

"I don't know Sam. I just there's something about her" I couldn't explain, not even to myself.

Sam sighed glancing up the road then back to me. "She might be a hunter, she was at that things house and I know she ran out but I think she knew then she turns up here right where there's another case, like us. It's got to be"

Its more then that I wanted to say but didn't because that wasn't me at all. If it was anyone that was going to have weird feelings it would be Sam not me.

"I think your right"

"Then why are we still standing here?"

"I don't know Sam jeez" I ran my hands through my hair.

"Alright calm down. I'm going back to the motel; you do what you gotta do"

I should just turn around and forget all about her but I couldn't, it was like there was this force pushing at me, stopping me from doing that. This force telling me there was something about this girl. But what?

Castiel would know. I feel a hard lump in my throat as I think of him, the innocent angel that was my friend but it so longer. I missed him but I tried not to drawl on it, I and Sam had lost him, he had turned and there was no going back. Except, he would have known. I knew that for a fact.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been so long since I last updated. **

I woke up with Manuel Angel's arm around my waist. I had made it up to him, a lot that I was still tired when I woke up and I had had a good sleep.

We had talked first and I had told him about my dad, about my situation.

Looking down at him now as he slept curled up on his side I was going to do what he had said.

I waited for him to wake up first; I wasn't leaving him after sleep, again. I sat on his chair in the room with one of his books. "How long have you been up?" Manuel Angel made me jump as I was too engrossed in the book.

"A while" I told him.

"You waited"

"You thought I was going to leave you again?"

"Oh no" He got up fast. "I didn't mean it like that"

"I expected you to" I placed his book down and walked over to him. He pulled me in for a kiss and got me onto the bed.

I pushed him away after a few moments.

"Oh come on" He complained. "Just spend another day in bed"

"I can't" I told him. "I'm going to meet my father"

I was nerve racked at the thought of going to see him and introduce myself as his daughter but I just couldn't prolong it any more. I had gone on search for my father for the sake of the world and what was I doing? If my mom was here, she'd tell me to get my arse in gear, I had the chance to save the world and I wasn't doing it because I couldn't face seeing my father? What poor excuse was that?

"Really? That's good"

"Well it's because of you I am"

He kissed me again. "Come back to me"

"Of course"

**Dean's Pov**

I wasn't just going to let her go, I was going to find out who the hell she was.

I didn't have a chance to do anything the next few days about it because another case dropped right in out lap's in the same town as the last one days apart. If that wasn't bad enough, Sam found a GPS transmitter on my car, we didn't think about it when we took it off. We had other worries then someone following us.

The fact that two cases in days of each other in the same place?

Me and Sam had battled everything we thought possible and then we were hit with this.

The fact we had no idea what it was or why it was happening was the problem because we had no idea how to beat it.

"Why don't you just let this go?"

"Aren't you the least bothered? About this feeling I'm having about her, don't think it's worth checking out?"

Sam turned to me. "Okay"

"Good"

"What do you have so far?"

"I went to the pub. Nobody knows who she is, but the guy she was with he is a local, his name is Manuel Angel Grass and he's family owns a restaurant we stopped at when we first got here"

"So the restaurant?"

I nodded and we set off. At the restaurant the guy was working. "Bingo"

I went up to the bar and with luck the guy came up to me.

"You was with a girl three days"

"Yeah and?" Manuel Angel voice suddenly got hard and then he properly looked at me. "Hang on, are you Dean Winchester?"

"How do you know my name?"

"Just answer, are you?"

I nodded.

"Then isn't she with you?"

"No"

"Then if she isn't with you and she never came back, where is she? Oh, god what's happened to her?"

"Are you so sure something has? She couldn't have changed her mind?"

"I thought she lied to me that she wasn't coming back but now I don't think so. She wouldn't have changed your mind not about you. Something has happened to her, something bad!"


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

I woke up with a smile on my face as I stretched out only to be stopped with a yank and as then a clatter. I turned my head around to see that I was chained up.

Panic started to rise up in me but I forced it down and just breathed in and out, to panic now was not wise. I had to have my wits about me.

I snaked my tongue up to lick my dry lips feeling cloth in-between my mouth. _Breathe._

I glanced down to the rest of my body feeling slightly better that I was in clothes. Rope wrapped my ankles to posts like my wrists. The rope was too tight cutting into my skin, it was thick and strong the kind your use to take with you to climb a mountain or secure heavy things to something like wood on a lorry.

I looked around the place; it looked underground looking like an empty basement with posts but deeper underground. The place isn't dirty and there is no distinct smell to the place however it's not new just been well used. _Check your surroundings. _

I tugged hard on the ropes to test how secured to the post they were ignoring them biting into my wrists more.

I had nothing on me, I always made sure I did before I went out anywhere but whoever had taken me had taken them off me. I couldn't feel the cold and hard touch to my calf of my hunter's knife, the gun that constantly digged into my hip, the pepper spray I had in the inside of my jacket and last the pin I had in my other boot. All gone.

What had happened? I racked my brain to think of where I was last. When I woke up I thought it had been after the night with Manuel Angel. Now that I thought about it I remember waking up, not wanting to leave him but knowing I had to meet my dad.

So I did. I walked outside following where my GPS was tracking them. However when I got there I saw the GPS, they had found it!

I turned back in frustration of the fact that I had no clue how to find my father when I saw something was coming towards me and then: here. _Remember _

Fuck!

"Hello darling" A voice spoke up. I glanced up and around but there was no one there.

Then I heard footsteps louder than they should be. Hollow.

I didn't recognize the man that was speaking; just that he was a man.

He came closer to me till he was standing right next to me and lifting my chin up. "You're a pretty thing, aren't you?" He traced his finger along my cheekbones, down my neck with a saddening smile on his face. "Yes very" Then he stood up his expression furious.

"You ruined my plans gal"

"What plans?" I spat out.

He raised his arms out. "To rule this world"

"You were destroying it!" I glared.

"Cleansing it, is it possible to enjoy cleaning so much? Humans are always complaining about it"

"You call it cleaning? What kind of world do you want?"

"You think I'll tell you what I want when you're ruining it, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well it's not like I can when you have me here"

"Yes you would think that wouldn't you?"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Dean's POV

"Why was she looking for me?" I asked Manuel Angel once he had found someone to cover him as it was a rather busy night and we had all sat down at a table far away from everyone else so no one would overhear.

He hesitated.

"Tell me" I stared hard at him.

"I'm sorry" He pulled back. "She has to tell you"

"Then why should I even be looking for her?"

"It's what you do isn't it? Help? And a fellow hunter of all the people" He crossed his arms. "I'm not sure I want to be a hunter if you don't help your own. Besides I know you felt something about her, something that connects to you"

"You're a hunter aren't you?" I smirked. I had a fullproof hunter radar and this guy he was stinking of it, I could see it all over him.

"And if I was?"

"Did she know?"

"No" He replied slowly.

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"Krystal never told me so I didn't see why I should say anything. Krystal is in trouble, believe me and help me"

"Why should I?"

"Dean" Sam chastised softly. "He is right you did feel something about her. I blew it off but maybe you were right and how can you not help if she's in trouble now?"

I looked between Sam and Manuel Angel's serious faces and nodded. "Know where to start?" I asked Manuel Angel.

"No" He slumped in his chair.

I smiled nastily. "Great hunter you are"

**Krystal's POV**

Questions were running through my mind.

I wasn't ruining his plans or was I? I was just trying to do what every other hunter was, why was I special?

Then again my desire to find my father was based on the feeling I got that if I found my dad then we could stop it. However maybe…

No I've got it.

I know why he kidnapped me. Because I was close to finding my dad.

He was worried that I could ruin his plans but I needed my father for that.

I didn't know how we were going to do that but I knew now.

I lay on the floor and started to close my eyes, I hadn't slept trying to figure it out why it had taken so long I didn't know, now I did I could sleep. I just had to hope, that Manuel Angel didn't think I ran out on him again and tried to find my father for me. I had shown him a photo of him and the last I knew my dad was in town. If he could find him then maybe they could find me.

We could put a stop to this.

I started to close my eyes but I heard footsteps. I waited, waited till I saw him enter the place and stand near me.

"I get what you mean by cleansing the world" I told him.

"Oh really?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Yes" I pushed myself up on my arms. "You want to start afresh don't you? Create your own world?"

"And the points go to Miss. Krystal McKane"

"Gee thanks"

"Is that all you know Krystal?"

"Yes" I lied.

"Why don't I believe you?" He caressed my cheek with his thumb; I tried not to flinch away from his touch. I wasn't going to give him any power.

His hand dipped down and brought out my necklace that I had had since forever and never took off.

"No don't" I yelled as he went to rip it off my neck. As soon as I said it the necklace glowed a bright red, I stared in awe shock at it for a while till I glanced up at him seeing that I burnt his hand, well the necklace did.

He left muttering curses and when I looked back the necklace was normal again.

**A/N: Thank you to smkelover for reviewing. Thanks for the favourites and follows too. **

**This one's a little bit longer than the last one, next update should be soon. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dean's POV

I woke up gasping, my hand shooting out to clutch my heart. I knew everything now. I stood up slowly and walked out the room passing a sleeping Sam who was tossing and turning in his sleep, past Manuel Angel's room and out the motel.

It was starting to snow at four fifty in the morning in July. I shook my head, it was bizarre. But now I knew, I didn't understand but I knew and I was going to do something about it.

I got into my car and drove, only one destination in my mind.

"_You're leaving?" Brielle wrapped her arms around herself shivering slightly in her nightgown. _

"_I have to" Dean stopped his hand on the doorknob. _

"_Without a goodbye?" _

"_Yeah Brielle" Dean turned around. _

"_Forget it, just go" Brielle blinked back the tears. _

"_Brielle please" Dean put his hand on her arm. _

"_Dean you better leave now or I will make you" _

"_Don't be like that" Dean recoiled. "I thought you of all people would understand"_

"_You what?" Brielle stepped forwards, her whole body shaking with anger as she pushed a finger into Dean's chest. "How could you say that to me? I would understand while your leave me here pregnant! Are you fucking kidding me? I'm pregnant Dean with your child and you're running away, leaving us here. _

_My parents did this to me when I was a child, they just left me behind. Now I'm having your child and you're doing just what my parents did whom I've resented since and you think I'd understand" _

_Brielle reached behind her picking up her rifle and pointed it at Dean. "Go, Dean just go" _

"_I don't even know if it's my child" Dean said quietly. "You cheated on me, remember?" _

"_Well Dean" Brielle shook her head. "Let's hope it's not yours hey" _

_She pushed Dean with the rifle out the door who stood staring at her as the rifle forced him to walk backwards down her path. _

"_Get the hell away from my son" _

_Brielle turned her head to see John Winchester stalking towards her as Dean's younger brother stared wide-eyed from the car. This was no life for a sixteen-year-old yet alone a twelve-year-old, she hated John Winchester with a passion. How he could move his son's around from place to place making them hunt without a thought of them having a stable and normal life. _

_The feeling was mutual; Brielle was four years Dean's senior which John was not happy about and accused Brielle of taking advantage of a child. _

_She knew why Dean was going of course, he was sixteen and he knew if he's dad found out he was with her child hell would be set loose. Dean chose his father over his own child, Brielle could never forgive that. _

"_Please don't" Dean pleaded. "Don't tell him" _

"_I wouldn't" She hissed at him. "I'm not you" _

_John was right next to them now his gun pointing at Brielle. "Let go of my son" _

"_Or what? Your shoot. Don't be stupid you pull the trigger I pull mine" _

"_You wouldn't shoot him" _

"_You willing to take that chance?" _

_Brielle and John's eyes were locked together both swimming in fire. _

_Then Brielle was racked with pain, her baby! She sucked in a breath, hiding the pain back from the Winchesters in front of her. _

"_We both put them down" John said to her. "Then I'm going to walk away with my son, yes?" _

_Brielle nodded too racked in pain to fight any more with John. They released them on the ground and then John put his arm around his son and pulled him away. _

_Brielle watched them, watched them drive away and crawled back inside collapsing from the pain. _

_She managed to call her best friend Ronnie Ackerman, her best friend who was a hunter just like herself. Unlike other hunters however, Ronnie wanted to become one of them, he was crazy but she was closest to him than anyone. _

_He lived in a big warehouse on the outskirts of St Louis. _

_Brielle was only glad that he was in town today as without him she wouldn't have been able to give birth to her baby girl with them both surviving it. _

_She named her Krystal McKane. _

_She wasn't aware that someone had been standing out there while the whole exchange took place between McKane and Winchesters and set something in motion, something that was for that someone's whole gain. Little did they know it would backfire. _

Krystal's POV

"Come on up" The man hurried into the room taking my chains off the post and hauling me up.

"What's happening?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Let's go" Another man said as someone came up to me behind pushing a cloth against my mouth.

I tried to fight against it but I was chained up surrounded by three men who I had no idea what or who they were.

I blacked out.

**A/N: Thank you to justcause for reviewing. This fic is nearly finished soon there are going to be two more chapters I think and a special epilogue. **


	16. Chapter 15

Why?

That was the question.

Ackerman glanced down at the girl and felt something, he felt regret. He hadn't felt human emotions, not since he turned. Not that he had turned much.

He was always known as the hunter that wanted to become what he hunted, it should have been easy but it had never happened. Instead he had turned from being a human with emotions, with love, into what could only be called a psychopath.

He had only ever loved one woman, one woman who never once knew he's true feelings for her and it was too late because she was dead. That hadn't what had changed him, what had was when he finally knew that she didn't love him in the way he had wanted. Everything had shattered then for him and for their friendship.

Now he had her daughter and he felt regret. But he couldn't let that cloud his mind.

"The boy?" Ackerman asked when he felt the presence.

"Dead"

Ackerman smiled and then he woke his only love's daughter up.

It was time to complete his plan and kill Dean Winchester in the process.

Dean's POV

The car wasn't fast enough and it wasn't going to be fast enough. This was my daughter and although I hadn't brought her up she was still biologically mine. She had been looking for me, she had wanted to find me, her father.

Yes, I didn't know her, hadn't been there during her life but she was my daughter.

The relief I'd felt at seeing the warehouse was one that could not be explained. I got out the car and ran but as I got near it I could tell it was empty.

Krystal McKane POV

I didn't know my new surroundings when I woke up. It was cleaner, I was tied to a bed this time instead of a post and it wasn't underground.

"Hello Krystal"

I glanced up at him, the one that wanted to cleanse the world. "New place huh?"

"I think it's time I tell you who I am"

"Is that because you're going to kill me?" I grinned.

He ignored me and carried on. "I'm a friend of your mothers. My name is Ronnie Ackerman. Please do not interrupt me. I loved her you know" He looked down at his fingers which he stroked slowly. "She didn't pay the favour I was just her best friend to her, nothing more no matter how much I wished she was. She could have changed me you know, could have stopped me from going, shall we call it the dark side, yes she could have. I'm long gone now"

"Why do you want to cleanse the world? And how did you do it?" I asked.

"Like I'm telling you anything" He turned towards me with a furious expression, I shrank back under his gaze.

"The world will be mine and everyone will be under my control. And you and your daddy dead will kick start it all off"

"How? How will our death help you?"

He grinned. "I set something up, he's special you know your daddy. You being his daughter forms a link"

"What about my necklace?" I asked.

He laughed. "Your daddy has the exact same necklace given to him by a family member like you, the link Krystal the link"

"You said that even with me being kidnapped by you I could stop you, is it because of the link?"

"Yes"

"How would we do that? Even if we had a link how do we stop you?"

"Why would I tell you so you can go and do so?"

"My dad's not here, it needs both of us"

"Your right you know. I heard through one of my sources that your dad knew so I had to move you"

"You can't let us be together can you? Me, my dad and you together is-"

"I want to show you a video" He abruptly walked over and wheeled in a VRC, put in a video and pressed play.

James place came up, the place where I left him. "No" I shook my head. "No not James" I turned towards Ronnie. "He was fucking innocent"

"I don't care Krystal, you can blame your mom for that"

"You bastard" I yelled at him, tears streaming down my face. "You bastard"

"Hey Ackerman"

Ronnie turned slowly around, I looked over but I didn't need to. I already recognized the voice.

"Dad!"

"Krystal!"

"Your necklace, give"

"I can't move" I tugged on the ropes hard and they gave away. I threw my dad the necklace while Ronnie threw himself at my dad and I realised he wanted us to stop him, there was still a part of him, a little part, that was human.

The light blinded me and when I looked again all I could see was dad standing there.

"Dad" I sobbed. "He's dead. Jamie's dead"

He didn't ask who Jamie was, we didn't say anything about us, about our link or how he found me; he just picked me up and held on to me tight.

_There's some things that can be let go without being known. _

**A/N:Thank you so much to Jenmm31 for reviewing. **

**This is the last chapter although there will be an epilogue which will be long compared to the short prologue.**


	17. Epilogue: Revenge

They say many things about revenge here's one I agree with-it works.

It took me two months to find the vampires that killed my mom and my boyfriend, friends of Ronnie Ackerman's.

Ronnie Ackerman used to be one of my mom's best friends who just happened to be in love with her until he realised things between them weren't going to go anywhere and he turned dark side. Turning dark side he tried to cleanse the world which meant ending it until me and my dad stopped him. He was too much of a coward to kill mom himself so he got his friends to do it for him then he got them said friends to kill my first and only love James.

I have a boyfriend, he's a Spanish hunter called Manuel Angel. I really like him but I could never love him like I did James.

I was terrified at meeting my dad but it turned out that I didn't have to tell him and our first proper meeting, cuz I met him before when he didn't know, James had just died and so dad had just held me.

We've gotten on rather well, including my uncle Sam. Then things came to a standstill when we came across the next hunt, well two months ago.

"I can handle myself" I said to Dean, my father.

"I'm sure you can" He said.

"Exactly, so I'm going to go"

"No you're not"

"Fine" I stood up. "I'll go myself"

"You're not going anywhere" He moved to step in front of the door. I was slightly taller than him so I towered over him slightly, our gaze's sending glares to each another. There wasn't anybody that was getting me to back down from something I was set on- it ran in the family, both of my parents families.

I smirked at him. "You may be able to handle a gun, but are you a black belt in karate? Have you been teached to fight rather than be strong? I could have you on your back in ten seconds flat. And well, you are not going to shoot me" I didn't know what I was saying, I was just pissed and saying anything. I know that he was brought up militarily style but I had been brought up purely to fight, there was a difference.

"Krystal I'm just-"

"No" I screamed cutting off my dad's words. "Don't say you're protecting me because I have looked after myself for two years, I don't need you or anybody" And with that I ran out of the motel room.

I collapsed against the building freeing my phone out the pocket. I ran through my contracts and then stopped on James.

James was dead. He was all I really ever had, I had lost my friends when my mom died and never felt like making them again, he was my world.

I called his number which rang and rang and then went to voice-mail, I listened to his voice over and over again. That's when I started to cry, standing up and walking blindly the tears clouding my eyes. It's cold but I sacredly noticed it.

Revenge was being plotted in my head.

I found them, don't ask me how. Once I did, I did what I do best-follow them.

I became their stalker, the stalker they didn't know about, I was good at that as I said.

I was scouring them out, trying to figure out the best plan to get revenge without getting killed.

There were four of them in a pack, two couples. The tall red-haired female was the leader with her raven coloured mate, the other couple a small ugly blonde head with a rather attractive hunk.

Vampires were weaker in the day so I was planning to attack at midday when the sun was at its hottest and they were asleep. I had burned saffron, skunk's cabbage and trillium and spread it on me to block their scent from smelling me out. I had an axe, one that I could hold tightly in my grasp and be able to raise it quickly. I was ready.

I attacked. The first vampire the weakest one didn't even see me coming as I decapitated her. It woke the others up as expected but I was ready.

Revenge apparently made you angry and out of control but for me I don't think I've ever been so calm and controlled as I was now.

I smirked at her mate made it look like I was coming for him then fended to the left and leaped at the leader jumping practically on her back. Her fingers came to get at my hands while she bared her teeth up at me, the other two vampires creeping up to me.

I was holding on to her with one hand as I brought the axe and sliced her throat then as she fell forward I kicked myself backwards off her plunging the axe right across her mates shoulder as he came flying at me.

Then it was just me and the hunk. He was baring his teeth at me while I banished the axe at him, inches apart.

"Well, well, well Krystal"

"Hi James"

**A/N: A big massive thank you to all the people that read, reviewed, favourited and followed Shine Thy Light.**

**I only updated this story like two days ago but I wanted to finish this so I could start on a sister fic-** _**My older sister Madison was never treated like we were and then when I get cancer the truth comes out.**_** It will be up VERY soon. **


End file.
